Silver and White
by Ayane M
Summary: In an instant...   She knew she would become something great, something important, to someone.   She knew she would do something worthy of respect.   She knew—   "Hara, could you lend me a pencil?"   Rated JIC KakashiOC


Ayane: Second Life AV got a free Anbu outfit…I worked on her image for it really hard…and I finally decided to write a multi-chapter story for it!

Kakashi: …Shinata-san, do you even like me?...

Ayane: You're pervy. (smiles) Doesn't matter if I like you or not. It all depends on my OC.

Kakashi: And who is this OC?

Ayane: Oh, I think you'll like her!

Naruto: Ayane-chan only owns her OC(s)! Believe it!

(Hiei glares at Ayane)

Ayane: Hey, I didn't tell him to say that…

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and White<strong>

Chapter 1

"Hara Mitoki! Put him down!"

The light haired girl glanced over her shoulder at her teacher, her hand still clasped around the boy's collar. "But, sensei…"

"Now, Hara!" His eyes were stern.

Mitoki grunted and released the boy who quickly scrambled away. "Mine's silver, his is white. Don't mess it up again," she hissed after the brunette.

"Back to your seats, everyone. Hara, you'll stay after class today to clean the board."

"This is all your fault," Mitoki hissed, glaring at the boy she had let go of.

The boy stuck his tongue out at her then cowered as she threatened him again. "Mitoki-chan, I wouldn't tease if it wouldn't rile ya up so much…"

"I'll cut you, Iruka," she growled, a murderous look in her eye to let him know she was serious. She slouched down in her seat and doodled a few ways to kill the brunette who had dared to compare her hair to that fool of a ninja, Kakashi.

"Is that a shark, Mitoki-chan?" Iruka asked, wide-eyed. He shuddered at her evil grin and stared slowly back at the teacher.

The girl soon became bored of her drawings and changed her focus to the view outside the window. It was too nice a day to be inside, she decided, but it was one of those days that had a bad habit of reminding her of her parents. She frowned and watched a lone butterfly land on the window sill, slowly flapping its wings and appearing to just stare at her. She gave it a little wave, surprised when its wings fluttered faster for a moment as if greeting her back. Suddenly, though, some strange sense of knowing washed over her.

She knew she would become something great, something important, to someone.

She knew she would do something worthy of respect.

She knew—

"Hara, could you lend me a pencil?"

She blinked and the butterfly flew off; her eyes trailed lazily to the voice in front of her. "And just what makes you think I have a pencil for you to borrow, Kakashi?" she muttered.

He motioned to the line of pencils in front of her and droned on about how there was no reason why she needed all those pencils but her mind was elsewhere. The butterfly she had made friends with had floated in through an open window and she watched as it seemed to search for a place to land before it found itself atop Hatake Kakashi's hair. She smiled slightly and its wings moved rapidly for a moment before it moved to land on the tip of her nose. For a little while, she just stared at it then it slowly moved further away. Mitoki blinked and saw the butterfly sitting on Kakashi's outstretched finger, slowly moving its wings and still focused completely on her. She gave it a small nod then watched as it flew off, not noticing Kakashi's confused expression as he stared at her.

"Hara, what was that about?"

"None of your business, Kakashi," she snapped. Despite their moment, no one else had seemed interested or distracted like they were. If she had to be honest with herself, she had no idea what had happened between them with the butterfly either. "Take the pencil, I don't want it anyway."

"Thanks," he muttered, turning back around. His eyes briefly searched for the mysterious butterfly before he gave up. _Strange…_

**()()()**

"Congratulations," Mitoki muttered as her classmates and she walked away from the school for the final time as students; the three of them had become genin. "I'll see you around, eh, Iruka-san? Don't get into too much trouble while we're apart. And don't miss me too much." She smirked and waved at the boys as she bounded off.

"She's acting a bit strange, don't you think, Kakashi?"

"Hm…" the white-haired genin nodded and frowned. "I'll go see what's going on. We'll catch up later, Iruka." Kakashi walked off in the direction of Hara Mitoki's house. He slowed down the closer he got, feeling as though something was wrong but not quite able to put his finger on it. He knocked lightly, surprised when the door creaked open. "Hara? Hara, are you in here?" After a brief scan of the room, he made the deduction nothing was there, animate or inanimate. Before he rushed out, he noticed a silver butterfly sitting on the table.

"Are you really still around?" he murmured, noticing it looked like the same butterfly from so many years ago. The small thing fluttered its wings then flew past him, into the world.

"…See you around…"

**()()()**

Iruka frowned. "What do you mean she's gone?" he asked the white-haired ninja. "I think we should report this to the hokage…"

"She's all right. She won't be harmed."

"You act so sure of this."

"I am." He didn't bother explaining how he knew and he doubt anyone would believe him if he ever did. No one would understand but Mitoki and now that she was gone… He frowned and shook his head. Deep down, he knew she would return…even if he was unable to explain how he knew. "She'll be back, Iruka."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Kakashi…" The brunette returned to the ramen Kakashi had bought him. "I won't say anything but if a body turns up, it's on your head."

Kakashi ignored him, lost in his own thoughts. Though he knew she was all right, it still bothered him that she left without a word. Where had she gone? What was she planning? "I'm going to start training for the Chuunin exams. See you, Iruka."

"Already? Oh, whatever, Kakashi…"

**()()()**

"_Congratulations, Hatake-san. ~Butterfly"_ was all the note that was left on his kitchen table said after he came home from partying with his fellow new Jounin. Iruka had roped him into staying with everyone after the exam; groups were never really his thing.

He picked up the note and smiled to himself under his mask, knowing she was still out there somewhere. The note was given a home on his fridge next to a picture their teacher had snapped of Iruka, Mitoki, and himself when they were young; Kakashi was leaning against the swing set that Iruka and Hara were sitting on.

"You didn't have to disappear, you know…" he murmured, touching the young girl's face. Though he knew she had hated him for their entire lives, he felt the complete opposite towards her and he missed her greatly; even if he kept it well-hidden from everyone, including Iruka. He knew she understood, though, and, even if she was only taunting him, he appreciated knowing she was alive and well. "If you're still around," he said to the empty apartment, "I'd appreciate seeing you once in a while, too…" He settled into bed then, prepared for what awaited him in the sleeping realm.

**()()()**

"Kakashi," a voice from the past reached his ears.

"Hara," he responded calmly, not turning around. If he was dreaming then she would disappear as soon as he looked, as she always did. Instead, he caught sight of her silver hair as she sat down next to him. He hesitantly turned to face her and smiled lightly under his mask when he saw the ANBU mask on her face. "Congratulations, Mitoki."

"I shouldn't be here," she muttered, her body tense. He knew she was searching the park with her eyes.

He held back his laughter and nodded. "Thank you. I just needed to know you were still around." Before he did anything that could get them both in trouble, he stood and bowed to her. "See ya."

"Are you serious, Kakashi?" she snapped; he could feel the glare she was giving him behind her mask. The delicate piece of wood was shaped into a butterfly molded to her face. It had delicate markings that mirrored the ones from "their" butterfly. "I come all this way, risking my neck and my mission just so you could make sure I was 'still around'?"

"Of course not…" he murmured, standing in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest. "Hara…I worry about you every day. Seeing you now gives me peace of mind. I'll be able to assure Iruka that you're okay."

"Idiot," she chuckled. "After all this time, you still think he's my precious person? If he was, would you be getting the notes? Fool." She tore her hand from his and launched herself at him, arms circling his neck. "Kakashi Hatake…I love you."

He smiled softly as his arms wound around her waist. "I love you, too, Mitoki."

"I have to go," she mumbled after a few moments, pulling away from him. "I need to get back to my mission." As she turned away to leave, she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. "I'll be back," she whispered. "I promise." She looked over her shoulder and, although he could not see her eyes, he knew there were tears there. In an instant, she was gone.

"See you…Hara Mitoki…"

* * *

><p>Ayane: Not sure how good that actually was…<p>

Kakashi: Feisty.

Ayane: Ew.

Kurama: Lady Ayane hopes it wasn't awful and would appreciated feedback as to whether the story should be continued or not. Thanks!


End file.
